Snow White, Spiky the Snowman and the Cookie Hunters
by Starlit Skyline
Summary: Have you ever wondered how a morning wake up call from your friends would go in the middle of winter? Gingka, Yuu, Kyoya and a few others show Tsubasa just how it would turn out.


**Hi guys! This is my first Metal Beyblade fic so I hope you like it! **

**I originally wrote this for Chidsengan's challenge but I realized a bit too late that someone already took this ****theme** and I wrote it after the last submission date for her story. But if you haven't read 'Adýnama Tha Kerdísei: Weak Shall Win', I strongly advise you do!

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do you need to ask?**

* * *

Snow White, Spiky the Snowman and the Cookie Hunters

Tsubasa moaned as he stretched in his bed. Why did he even wake up so early? He could finally sleep in and guess what? Someone decided to wake him up! Why hadn't he already began warring earplugs he'll never know.

The doorbell rang again and again, every time for a longer period.

Tsubasa groaned again, putting his pillow over his head. Whoever was at the door obviously had something against sleep. The pillow muffled the annoying sound of the doorbell but the noise was just too persistent. Giving up any further attempt on trying to go back to sleep, Tsubasa tentatively got out of bed and made his way to the window. He opened it, planning to lean over the edge and see who was at his front door but as soon as he did that - a snowball hit him straight in the face.

"Come on Tsubasa get up!" he heard Yuu shout as he wiped off the snow off his eyes. Now that Tsubasa could see what was going on, he saw that besides Yuu - Gingka, Kyoya, Madoka and Hikaru were also at the door.

"Yuu, if he opened the window he is up." Tsubasa heard Madoka point out.

"Oh, um, yeah..."

"Hey Tsubasa hurry up and get down here! Kenta and Benkei are waiting for us at the park so move it before the snow melts!" and that was surely Gingka and by the tone he was impatient as ever to start a battle, even if it wasn't a beyblade one.

Tsubasa wiped off the remaining snow of his face, well, now there was absolutely no chance of him going back to bed. He knew he better be quick before someone got another bright idea. He speedily dressed himself and took the warmest jacket he had, he knew he'd probably be wet after this.

He stumbled down the steps and made it to the front door, but then - he paused. Something just downed on him, if his friends had been so kind as to throw snowballs through his bedroom window, then there was nothing stopping them from bombarding him with more snow when he opened the door.

And that's when Tsubasa got an idea. He ran back up the stairs and into the spare bedroom, the one facing away from the street. He climbed out the window and onto the snow covered roof. He carefully made his way to the other side, ducking so the group bellow wouldn't see him.

"Oh, come on, what's taking him so long!?" Yuu whined.

"Yuu, we just woke him up. If he's anything like you, he'll stumble around the house like a zombie for at least half an hour." Hikaru remarked.

"He's still getting a snowball in the face for making us wait so long!" Yuu retorted childishly.

"It's only been five minutes kid." Kyoya said in his usual tone. No one knew why he agreed to come along, but it definitely had something to do with Benkei. Yuu glared at the older boy angrily.

"Hey, I'm not a kid!"

"I'm gonna see what's taking so long." Gingka announced as he walked over to the doorbell again. Kyoya and Yuu were standing right next to it, but they were both to busy glaring at each other.

And with that Gingka, Yuu and Kyoya were all in the line of fire - or should we say snow. Perfect. With one fluid, sweeping motion of his arm, Tsubasa dropped a ton of snow from the roof onto his three targets.

"HEY!"

Tsubasa couldn't help but snicker at their indignant cries. He leaped down from the roof, somersolting in mid air and landing between the three boys and Madoka and Hikaru, who were also trying to suppress their giggles.

"Ugh, Snow White your gonna get it now!" Kyoya yelled as he dug his way out of the pile of snow he was in. The funny thing was that the snow stuck to his gravity-defying hair like glue and added the additional white spikes to his green hair..

"Since when am I Snow White, Spiky the Snowman?" Tsubasa teased back.

"Ha ha ha, Yo-Yo does look like a snowman!" Yuu giggled as he finally managed to get out from under the snow.

"Shut up kid!" Kyoya scoffed angrily "And don't call me YO-YO!"

"Kyoya be nice!"

"Oh please, when is he ever nice?" Hikaru said sarcastically at Madoka's comment as the two girls watched the now snow-covered boys glared at each other.

"Well, he should still be allowed a cookie." they heard someone say. When Madoka and Hikaru turned around they saw Tsubasa munching on a chocolate chip cookie Madoka had made that morning.

"How did you know I had cookies!? How dare you take them without asking!" Madoka yelled indignantly but Tsubasa just shrugged it off.

"To answer your first question, I haven't had any breakfast so my stomach's screaming for food and your cookies are still very warm so I could smell them. And as for the second question, your carrying to many cookies to eat them by yourself and no one in their right mind would carry a bunch of cookies when Gingka, Yuu and Benkei were around if they didn't plan to give at least half to them, so I supposed you baked them for the entire group."

"Yeah, um, I did," Madoka said with an embarrassed blush "But ask me next time!"

"Huh?" Yuu turned to Madoka when he heard her yelling again, and at the mention of cookies he sprinted over to her "COOKIES!"

Madoka's eyes widened and she shoved the bag full of cookies in Tsubasa's hands "Here take this!" Tsubasa blinked in surprise, but when he raised his head to ask Madoka why she was giving him all the cookies he saw the reason.

"Oh man," he said to himself as he began running away from the cookie hunters and one really angry Spiky the Snowman.

"Tsubasa get back here with those cookies!"

Madoka and Hikaru both watched as the four boys ran down the street and towards the park while shouting demands for cookies and throwing snowballs at each other. The two girls smiled to themselves.

"Should we follow them?"

Hikaru chuckled "They took your famous chocolate chip and marshmallow cookies. Do you need to ask?"

"Then let go!"

"One second." Hikaru said as she bent down and scooped some snow in her gloved hands, shaping it until it was a ball. When she saw Madoka's incredulous look, she elaborated "For ammo, if Benkei gets a whip of those cookies he's gonna go B-B-BULL!"


End file.
